gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Magistrate Guard
response}} The , sometimes called the Faceless Army, but most commonly referred to as the Royal Guard and the Magister Protector respectively, were an elite military cadre of personal bodyguards in Federation service. Established by the high-ranking Pearl White Uniforms, the organization's single purpose was to ensure the survival of the current Magistrate, who was otherwise known as the Head State of the Human Federation. History Origin The were originally Jean Regendorf I's personal retinue of bodyguards in Jean Regendorf's I Coup d'état Faction. After the Coup d'état Faction was dissolved upon the organization's exile to the Outer Rim Territories, Jean Regendorf I secretly reestablished the group as a form of secret military force to protect colonial interests. Upon the formation of the Human Federation and the election of Jean Regendorf I as the first ever Federation Magistrate, the newly christened Magistrate Guard were officially sanctioned as the Magistrate's Bodyguards. Over the centuries, the many traditions and practices of the Magistrate Guard gradually evolved to create the current iteration of the Magistrate Guard. Organization Role The members of the served as the personal guardsmen of the current Magistrate of the Human Federation. As of GC 121, the Magistrate Guard had sworn loyalty to recently ascended Jean Regendorf VII. Due to the Line of Regendorf's close association with the Magistrate position, the Magistrate Guard had also come to serve as the family's personal protectors by proxy of association. As a result, it was not an uncommon sight to see a small retinue of Magistrate Guard assigned to a Regendorf. Uniform The garb of the consisted of white gauntlets and boots, and a form-fitting gray uniform. The Magistrate Guard additionally wore grey half masks and a somewhat ornamental black tricorn hat that were able to deploy a drop down visor. Their visors provided a Head-ups display and regularly served as their form of communicator. The Magistrate Guard's jackets and black tricorn hats were adorned with the Magistrate's personal heraldry. As of GC 121, the Magistrate Guard's jackets and black tricorn hats were emblazoned with Jean Regendorf VII's golden eye heraldry. Commanding Officers were often known to wear capes, possibly as a means to signify rank. Structure and Ranks Although the current number of Magistrate Guards remained unknown, it was generally believed that the organization had at least 10,000 Magistrate Guards in active service at any given time. The true number of the Magistrate Guards were said to number in the tens of thousands. The Magistrate Guard under the command of the Elite Twelve were exempted from being counted for unknown reasons. ;Grandmaster of the Guard: *Grandmaster of the Guard referred to the chosen leader of the Magistrate Guard, whom was personally chosen by the Federation Magistrate for their outstanding service record and fanatical loyalty. The current Grandmaster of the Guard was Haschwalth McAllon. ;Magistrate Sovereign Protector: *Magistrate Sovereign Protectors were the highest rank attainable in the Magistrate Guard, second only to the Grandmaster of the Guard and the illustrious Elite Twelve. Only a select few ever achieved the rank of Sovereign Protector, as most Magistrate Guards rarely live that long. About a 1000 Sovereign Protectors were known to exist within the ranks of the Magistrate Guard. Sovereign Protectors were renowned for their immense experience, physical prowess, strategic knowledge, and piloting ability. The word of a Sovereign Protector carried great influence, especially amongst the Magistrate Guard. Not heeding the word of either the Elite Twelve or the Sovereign Protectors was considered disrespecting the Magistrate himself. In reward for their long service, Sovereign Protectors were allowed to either pilot the HFMS-05MA Advance Warden, HFMS-05ML Line Warden, or the HFMS-0M5C Command Warden. ;Magistrate Acolyte: *Magistrate Acolytes referred to Disciples who were fully inducted into the Magistrate Guard. Acolytes were regularly known as the standard Magistrate Guard. In accordance to their rank, Acolytes were generally allowed to pilot and customize their HFMS-0M4 Keepers and HFMS-0M5 Warden mobile suits. ;Magistrate Disciple: *Magistrate Disciples referred to the initiates recently recruited into the ranks of the Magistrate Guard. Although Magistrate Disciples were the lowest rank within the Magistrate Guard, they were considerably more skilled than the average mobile suit pilot. In accordance to their rank, Disciples were generally allowed to pilot the HFMS-0M2 Order and the standard issue HFMS-0M4 Keepers and HFMS-0M5 Warden mobile suits. Known Members of the Elite Twelve *Nathaniel Traynor *Jezebel Wicks *Kagura Magistrate Guard *Haschwalth McAllon - Grandmaster of the Guard Notes Trivia *Haschwalth McAllon was known to be the only Grandmaster of the Guard to serve as the Leader of both the and the Magistrate Novus Guard. Behind the Scenes Gallery File:MG.jpg File:MG2.jpeg| s with HFMS-0M5 Wardens and HFMS-0M1 Guardians References Literature References